1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid discharging apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of commingling two pressurized fluids, such as a liquid and a gas, and discharging the commingled fluids in concentric spiral streams at a user controlled flow rate, whereby the commingled fluids are useful in cleaning surfaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various devices exist for dispensing mixtures of liquids and pressurized gas. Such devices are commonly used in pressure washing, the application of liquid fertilizers, snow making, foam making, as well as a variety of other applications. These prior art devices are generally characterized as having inlet ports for receiving the fluids, internal mixing chambers for commingling the fluids, and at least one outlet port for discharging the fluids.
There exists a need for an improved fluid discharging apparatus adapted to commingle a pressurized liquid and a pressurized gas, and to discharge the commingled fluids in a high pressure spiraling stream characterized by an outer stream of spiraling liquid and a concentrically inner spiraling stream of gas.